Gundam SEED Reflex: Rise of the Hell Spawns
by Voltage Axe
Summary: Rating subject to change. In an alternate universe of events, Team Spartan finds themselves stranded in Germany, where it is overrun by forms of evil all around the country. Will they ever find the truth behind the unfortunate series of events before they can even escape? Read and review, constructive criticism only, please!


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, and Happy Halloween to those who are celebrating the holiday in style right now! As I mentioned in my deviantART account and here on this site, I would be writing another entry of the current Gundam SEED Reflex series of fanfics. To celebrate Halloween, this is a story that I've always thought up of while I was in the process of writing the chapters for the original Reflex. I assure to you, that this fic will pay a sizeable tribute to the horror movies you've known from before, as well as some allusions and references to video games of the horror genre in general. Now that I have said much, it's time to start this special! Enjoy!

**Plot Summary: **In an alternate universe of events, Team Spartan finds themselves stranded in the Eurasian state of Germany, where unfounded forms of evil are occurring. Together as a band of four, the Spartans must find themselves the true cause of what's happening around them, before they can even escape. However, as they begin to dig deeper into what's behind the unfortunate series of events, they may find themselves caught in the sights of the same forms of evil—malicious spawns…_from Hell!_

* * *

It all started with a field of pitch black, the ambience of faint, dull noises echoing away in the eerily quiet air that was omnipresent. It was then that the field of black gave way to the shimmering light, as the eyes of a black-haired male had parted open slightly, before they blinked slowly a few times. His eyes finally parted wide open, the first thing he could see, were two tubes of incandescent bulbs fixed to the ceiling. The tubes of light flickered intermittently, sending the whole room dimly-lit for the male who was inside.

Eliciting a couple of dry coughs deep from his throat, the black-haired male began to slowly lift himself up onto the mattress of the bunk bed, gripping at his lower-back tenderly. It was only a matter of time for him to realize the whole picture that emerged around him, as he froze up and let out a gasp to himself, looking around the room as he sat on the mattress. The whole room was filled with particles of dust all over the place, the bunched speckles of them having covered the walls that were corroded with rust, the floor, and all around the bunk beds. It was as if somebody had left the whole area uncleansed for more than a few weeks…or, more than a few months, rather.

Letting out another series of a few coughs from the dust getting into his airway, the young adult male had patted himself down and dusted off the many speckles that covered his special combat uniform. Turning his head around to the right, he could see his rimless glasses stationed over at the top of the nightstand, albeit mostly devoid of dust. Reaching for his glasses and wiping them off quick with a hand, the infantry soldier had put on his bifocals, before he shifted his body over to sit on the edge of his bed.

His voice rasped as he slowly looked left and right in the midst of his confusion. "What…the hell…happened?"

Lifting himself off of the mattress and onto his feet, the male figure milled around the room, searching for anyone else who was in the room.

"How long have I've been in there for?" He murmured quietly.

The already-dimmed lights continued to flicker on and off repeatedly, as the soldier slowly paced his way towards the open doorway out, hugging an edge of the frame before he leaned and peeked around.

"Hello?!" He called out into the halls of the darkness. "Is there anyone out there?!"

There was no response to his shouts, as the air became more tranquil than ever, the silence becoming even more deafening to the soldier as a chill ran down his spine. It had all became quite clear to ZAFT Specter Davis Leung, as his body began to tremble lightly at the current revelation that became frighteningly real.

He was the only one that remained in a place of the shadows. All alone by himself.

* * *

**Voltage Axe Presents**

_**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Reflex:  
**__**RISE OF THE HELL SPAWNS**_

**PART ONE**

* * *

It didn't occur to him of how he ended up in such a situation like this, but from the moment he had stepped past the open doorway that led out into the halls, he had started to pick up all the recent memories in his mind way before this happened. Being in a squad of four infantrymen, the young Specter had just parted ways with his three squad-mates, as he had entered their room just to take a nice, long nap after wandering around the halls of the Polemos for so long. They were off from a recent operation that involved having to track down a weapons supplier across the African Community, and the support ship was on its way to stop over at the Eurasian Federation to resupply. It was quite a long day for the Specters, but it remained to be seen as a bad day for them, as they were going on about with their business.

Fast forward to where he is now, and the black-haired soldier still couldn't get a grasp on how all of this had went down so fast. Slowly pacing down the halls of the ship, devoid of all adequate lighting, the ZAFT Specter began calling out once again for anyone else who may have remained on the ship.

"Hello! Can anyone please answer me? Is there anyone else here?! _HELLO?!_"

The halls remained eerily silent as Davis turned around to check his surroundings within the corridors. Normally, he would encounter a few staff members that had hung around these areas of the ship, but he hadn't seen anyone so far. It had just didn't make sense to him.

"Where the hell is everyone else at?" He grumbled quietly to himself.

Before he could take a few steps further, his ears had picked up the sounds of dust and small chunks of metal falling out from a crack of the ceiling. Jolting around to face the opposite direction, the staff sergeant could only blink as he could have sworn that somebody was around. Without warning, the halls had shook violently for a short little while, the soldier almost having lost his footing in the midst of the tremors. On high alert, Davis cautiously began moving at his slowest pace, looking around the corners of the hallways before he continued to advance further.

He then jolted at the sounds of metal creaking and twisting, steel grinding against each other like nails on a chalkboard. At the same time, he felt the tremors occurring again. However, the tremors were even more intense this time, intense enough for the Specter to notice that the floor he was standing on had started to shift on a declining angle. Giving out a shout of fear, the alarmed Davis had begun to sprint after managing to balance himself out, as the hallways around him began to sink downward. Racing past the malfunctioning doors and particles of dirt and small debris falling from the ceiling, the dark-haired soldier continued to run as fast he could, in an attempt to find the escape pods within the ship. Fearing that the ship could give way at any moment, he blew around the corner and found himself down the stairs to a lower level of the Polemos, ignoring for the moment of wondering where the rest of the crew were.

Another violent tremor had rocked the hallway that Davis was sprinting in, causing him to collapse onto the floor, chest-first. Picking himself back up, he kept on running further down the back end of the ship, until he could see the signs that lead him to the escape transports. Once he did, he followed the signs pointing to the direction where the escape pods were located. Going down a spiral of stairs, he manoeuvred himself around the malfunctioning doors that struggled to open and close properly. He then found himself in a shortened corridor, where there were sets of doors that led to the escape pods themselves. Whipping his head left and right quickly, he could notice that most of the doors that were parted open, had only revealed that there were no escape transports connected at all. Going all the way to the end of the short hallway, Davis could notice that there was only one door that opened up to reveal the interior of an escape pod.

Rushing through the open doors and into the escape pod, Davis manually closed the doors down with all his strength, as the tremors continued to rock the ship violently. Locating the manual controls to release the escape pod from the ship, Davis desperately spun a circular valve with his two hands, opening the hatch that would allow the transport to slip through. Punching through a pane of glass with his right metal gauntlet, Davis then tugged at the lever that would release the pod from the rest of the ship. Struggling to pull it all the way down, he let out a prolonged grunt of frustration, the sweat building onto his forehead. Finally giving it all he had, the ZAFT Specter pulled the lever all the way down, only to notice that the pod still hadn't been detached from its bindings yet.

Letting out a harsh, angry growl, the Specter stormed at the doors of the pod and had slammed his fists against the metallic surface of the doors. He kicked against them furiously, banging his knuckles against the windows of the twin doors. It was then that another violent rumble had rocked the escape pod, causing Davis to immediately stop what he was doing. The next thing he knew, he had felt the transport shift downward before it ceased right away. Suddenly, the escape pod that Davis was in, had broken loose from the bindings by itself. It hurtled down the chute at a rising rate of speed, Davis giving out a startled cry as the force of air had pushed him down against the control panels of the escape pod. Struggling to get himself away from being stuck onto the panels, the last few things Davis could see and hear, were the pod coming through the opening of the hatch, followed by a loud whistling of air, before a field of pitch black consumed his vision again as the pod had touched ground with brutal force.

* * *

It had taken him quite an eternity to know whether or not he was alive. He could definitely feel deep inside his conscience that he actually was, but was it just the fact that he was in a comatose state? Or, was it just the fact that he was unconscious, for who knows how long it had been for him?

Parting away his eyelids open for a few moments, before he fluttered them in a disorienting haze, Davis found himself sprawled on his side and all over the marbled pavement of bricks. The first sights he could witness, were the world of black and white all around him, with the layers of fog clouding all over in the near-distance. The fog was as thick as pea soup, as the downed Specter could see that the world was actually more than just black and white, making out the softened yellows of light shimmering through the fog from the metal lampposts of murky green. He could then hear faint, distinct voices echoing off from the layers of fog in front of him, blinking his eyes when he saw three shadowy figures advance in the midst of the obscuring clouds.

"_Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, gentlemen," _a distinct male voice was heard. _"We'll never know what may hit us all."_

Davis inhaled and exhaled weakly, as he could barely move a muscle of his body to defend from whoever was behind the fog. He let out a quieted groan of pain, as he tried to shift himself an inch towards the right, still sprawled all over on his side. Even when quieted, the noise was loud enough to attract the three figures that came from beyond the thick clouds of steam that wafted in the air.

"_Hey, I hear something!" _Another distinct male voice broke out from afar. _"It's coming from our twelve…might be a civilian or a friendly in need!"_

The shadowing figure that elicited the gruff voice began to move quickly from the rest of the shadows behind.

The other male voice called out to the figure. _"Be careful out there! We don't know if it's actually a hostile!"_

The black-haired Specter struggled with every might to get himself up, only to collapse back down on his side with a pained grunt, unable to use his last ounce of strength to recover fully. He could only see the shadowy male figure rush away from the thick clouds of fog, before it slowed to a stop, as it could only identify who the person in need was.

"_Wait a minute," _the male figure paused, before it called out to the others ecstatically. _"HEY, GUYS! IT'S HIM! The Argonaut's alive over here, QUICK!"_

Davis could recognize who the figure was that referred to him by his nickname, as the figure was fully revealed as Master Sergeant James Castle, who raced towards him to help his squad-mate up.

"Come on, man," the dirty-blond male in his combat suit lifted him up gently by his arm. "Let's get you right back up. Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

The black-haired staff sergeant hissed in pain, as he pressed a hand on his left ribcage. "Dammit, I'm kinda hurt...I'm feelin' like crap here," he weakly grunted.

The other two figures rushed from the depths of the fog and arrived at the scene, both of them in the same combat suits as the other two, as Castle carefully tended to the physically-injured Specter.

"You're gonna be alright, Davis," Castle hushed, as he supported the staff sergeant on his feet. "It's okay, we're all here for you."

"Looks like we're all accounted for here, gentlemen," Major Terrence Brooks confirmed quietly, with Sergeant First Class Luis Franco standing beside him to his right.

Castle reached for an auto-injecting device from his belt, shaped like a saber-tooth and filled with apple-green fluid inside the glass casing. "Here," the dirty-blond male stabbed the needle-end of the auto-injector against one of Davis' arms, "this will help you out."

A loud hiss came from the auto-injector, as it transferred the green fluid into Davis' body, through the needle that was stuck into his arm. The staff sergeant elicited a quieted groan, as he could feel the effects of the chemical mixture course its way through his veins. In just no more than a few minutes, every ache and pain that he suffered from his physical injuries had gradually dissipated away. Every fiber in his muscles trembled lightly, as he continued to be in a physical state of weakness, not reaching his peak strength through his body yet.

"Hey, James?" Davis turned to him, exerting his breath in a quieted round.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to everyone else?" He queried in a series of questions, focusing on the dirty-blond Englishman, before slowly turning his head around. "Where the hell's the ship? Also…where are we?"

It was then that a shocking sight had caught Davis' breath and held it, as he turned around behind him to see the wrecked remnants of the escape pod all over the cobble-stoned pavement. Eyes widened and pupils shrunken, Davis trailed his vision to the right and all the way up, until he met the sight of a giant, hulking mass of steel and metal that parked itself upon a field of buildings in the distance. It was the back end of the Polemos, jutting out from the top of a crumbling building beneath it, but far away enough from where the building was. The back end of the support ship was sitting at a 45-degree angle and was pointed straight at the sky, much reminiscent of the Titanic's sinking after it had struck an iceberg.

The staff sergeant couldn't have believed it, as he panned his vision to the left, and saw the front hull of the ship just several kilometres away in the distance. Thick smoke of black and grey billowed out from the back of the front hull that remained over there, the whole wreckage of the ship spanning the size of two-and-a-half football fields. He panted out harshly to himself, unsettled at the revelations that had now dawned before him.

"What…what is going on here?" He growled, as he began to regain his strength. "What the hell happened?!" He shouted, lividly.

Castle took a few steps closer to the staff sergeant, but maintained a short distance away from him. "Davis…we're here, stranded in Germany."

The black-haired Specter froze as he heard Castle explain to him. He slowly turned around to face him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"The ship had to make an emergency landing as we began to enter the country," the dirty-blond soldier explained sternly. "According to the crew, something interfered with the ship's rocket propulsion systems, before things spiralled downhill from there."

"That's what it was, huh?" Davis hissed quietly, looking away from Castle.

"Well, you weren't around us when that happened!" Franco remarked in response. "You said you were gonna be away for some napping!"

"And I did just that!" Davis snapped brusquely at him. "But I didn't know we were gonna crash right away!"

"Easy there, Leung," Brooks calmed him down. "At least you're one of the ones who made it out in one piece, just like all of us. Now, let's head on back the other way, and return to the post ahead!"

Davis sighed deeply, reluctant in his tone of voice. "Yes, sir."

The high-pitched creaking noise of metal scraping against each other in combination with ominous, rumbling noises had suddenly caught the Specters off-guard, as the back end of the ship began to give way and topple its way down to the earth. This was followed by a thunderous crash that rippled through the air, the sound of an atomic bomb going off from the distance past the buildings to their left. A monstrous, cloudy wall of dust, debris, and silvery-grey smoke blasted its way through, expanding from the impact of the remnant touching ground, the towering wall of smoke coming down onto the buildings in one merciless wave. Tremors shook the ground the four survivors were on, before they all bolted right away from being caught in the dust.

"_MOVE IT!_ Move it, Spartans!" Brooks bellowed out as he led the way forward. "We do _NOT_ want to get caught in the smoke!"

The thickening silver-grey clouds of smoke filled the night skies, mingling in with the layers of fog that were now dissipating in their thinnest. Sprinting their way down the cobblestone pavement, the four ZAFT Specters managed to make their way past all the thick smoke and fog that would've blinded them with low visibility in mind. Escaping the thick layers of smoke and dust, the four men slowed their own paces down as they walked briskly instead of running. While they were walking, a thought imminently came across Davis' mind that forced him to ask his squad-mates around.

"Hey…I've been wondering," Davis queried as he followed the three men from behind. "What happened to the rest of the crew when you guys found me?"

Castle turned to face him at his right, walking besides him. "Most of the crew got out alive after the ship went down," he answered before he grimaced with a concern. "However, we don't know their current whereabouts, and even if they're still here in this godforsaken place."

"And what about the captain of the ship?"

"He made it out of there, too," the dirty-blond soldier gruffly replied, "along with the crew aboard the bridge. We last made radio contact with him two hours ago, and he appears to be somewhere in the northwestern portion of the region along with the group."

Davis frowned. "Really hope he's alright at the moment."

"He should be fine," the team leader assured him, as they all arrived at a folded-out table of matte plastic near a makeshift fire. "He's not gone all by himself, just like us here."

Several items and objects were sitting on top of the table's surface that proved to be crucial to the four men who were now caught in a scenario of cataclysm on a widening scale. To the left of the table, were portable radio equipment that allowed for the transmission and reception of signals across the airwaves. Sitting beside the toolbox-sized radio receiver, were four red pouches fitted with two carrying straps on both sides, and two zippers on opposing sides of the front cover. A red-cross emblem adorned the middle of the white box filling the front cover, Davis having recognized these pouches as first-aid kits, which were probably loaded with the adequate amount of medical supplies and auto-injectors. Near the first-aid kits to their left, were a few metal buckets filled with copious amounts of firearm magazines. Finally, there were some firearms that were laid all over the right of the long table, both primary weapons and side-arms sitting close to each other in a pile.

However, much to Davis' surprise, all of the primary firearms were highly-powered sniper rifles capable of all firing modes.

He narrowed his eyes to face the rest of his squad-mates, unimpressed. "Wait a minute, this is all we have here? Just a bunch of hunting rifles?"

"Well, I don't see any animals lurking around here, in such a populated town like this!" Franco exclaimed, before he took an awkward pause. "At least, if this town was even populated _at all_…"

"Almost all the whole damn armory was cleaned out just minutes before we hit," Castle had fully explained. "Crew took everything there was available—assault rifles, shotguns, you name it. We only scavenged all of these from whatever's left from the racks and shelves."

"Just get what you need from here, and we'll all be set to move on," Brooks instructed the Spartans. "See why everything around us is just like this."

"Roger that," Castle grumbled quietly as he reached for a medic bag.

Davis stocked himself up with one of every item on the table. Taking one of the medic kits, and a pipe bomb, he reached for one of the sniper rifles that leaned against the table next to each other. He then stowed a high-powered combat pistol that was equipped with a detachable flashlight, into his empty holster. With all four men prepped up with the right amount of supplies and weaponry, they were ready to set themselves off into the realms of the unknown. Before they did, however, an electronic whining noise alternating in pitch were heard coming from the radio set, in conjunction with crackling static in the mix. Brooks walked over to the radio receiver, before he adjusted a couple of knobs and pushed a button for the transmission to be received through the speakers.

The whining and static noises subsided, as the voice of a male blasted out the speakers. _"Hello, is there anyone out there? This is Commander Kira Yamato from ZAFT HQ! Can anyone please respond, over?"_

Brooks then connected a microphone to the base receiver, before he pressed down a few buttons, flicking a switch on the pedestal of the microphone to answer.

"Commander, this is Major Terrence Brooks of Specter Team Spartan, transmitting from Germany! Can you hear me, loud and clear?"

A few crackles of static and buzzing noises emerged, before the Commander responded. _"Oh, thank Haumea, you're alright! Is all of your team with you, Major?"_

"Everyone in my team is here with me, Commander, all safe and sound," Brooks confirmed. "The ship we were in had to make an emergency landing after it entered Germany, and it wasn't pretty! Most of the crew got out, but we don't know where they all went!"

A brief moment of silence followed, before the brunette man on the other end of the radio gave a deep sigh to himself that was audible to the four Spartans.

"_I had a bad feeling about this, gentlemen."_

"Come again, Commander?"

This was followed by a very brief pause.

"_A couple of hours earlier before the ship was expected to land in Holzdorf, there were reports of a mysterious outbreak spreading from the northeastern portion of the state," _Commander Yamato elaborated. _"It was all over the news. Suddenly enough, everything went down in the next hour—telecommunications, electricity…and the rest."_

The four men who listened in on the transmission could only give out gloomy, yet stoic expressions in response to what revelations that the commander had to reveal.

"Wait a minute," Castle had suddenly cut in. "That doesn't explain how our ship went down, right after we entered Germany! There were reported issues with the rocket propulsion systems first, just before the engines gave out."

"Castle's got a point," Brooks added. "We don't even know if what you're saying has to deal with the ship going down, Commander. It doesn't even make the greatest of sense to us."

A few brief moments of silence followed, before static crackled again from the receiver.

"_To be honest, Spartan, it doesn't make sense to me either," _Commander Yamato sternly opined. _"Unfortunately, I could not tell what the true circumstances behind the ship all of you were on."_

"True," Franco quietly grumbled.

The commander continued. _"However, we are working around the clock to find and gather any nearby response crews to extract you safely. From what had happened in the past little while, 'though, it may be difficult to reach one that isn't all tied up elsewhere."_

"Well, from what we can tell by our current coordinates, Commander," Brooks responded, "we landed somewhere not too far off from Holzdorf. But from your word that we're taking, we'll be headed out to the next nearby base of operations…and that's in Berlin."

A few crackles of static. _"Be very careful out there, gentlemen," _Commander Yamato responded. _"We do not really know what lurks in every street and corner through the whole state within Eurasia."_

"Rest assured, Commander, we will all get ourselves out of Germany in no time."

The team leader of the Spartans then switched off the radio microphone and receiver, before he turned to other three men who were behind him.

"Alright, gentlemen…this is it," he told them in his calm and collective tone. "We're going to make our way towards Berlin, and it's gonna be a risky one."

Castle was slightly confounded, raising an eyebrow. "Ah…Berlin, sir?"

"Holzdorf has a much limited range of supplies and resources, since it is designated as an air base. Berlin should have a much sufficient amount to get us all out of here," Brooks reasoned.

"Alright, I fully get it," Castle responded. "It's just that we're around in an area that's near the town by convenience."

"We can't tell if all the supplies have already ran out over there, so it's the best bet that we get to Berlin, anyway," Brooks insisted. "Now, if we do get an eye on anything anywhere that's of better use along the way, take it with you."

"Got it, Chief," Franco affirmed.

Brooks nodded. "Let's get a move on, gentlemen," he then took a few steps forward before suddenly stopping, turning back to them. "Oh, and one more thing, gentlemen. It's best that we stick close to each other, and not split off by ourselves. Otherwise, one of us will be left for dead."

"Or all of us," Castle grumbled quietly.

Brooks narrowed his eyes. "It'll be a _long_ night when we get through to the bottom of this."

With that, the four men had left the area and set themselves off on a potentially-dangerous journey through the streets and roads of Germany that were devoid of all life, except for themselves. Travelling on foot, the squad of four journeyed for miles and miles onward, hiking their way to seek for answers of what was behind the events that had happened. Even if it had taken several hours to make their way through, it had still been dark all around, especially with the skies now being an ominous, murky-green colour. The patches of fog began to reappear again, making visibility progressively even more difficult, as the layers of vapour blanketed all around the Specters as they marched down the roads. As they trotted down the pavement of the road, they would happen to have passed by a few vehicles parked on the side of the road. All of them were abandoned, to be left sitting there while thin layers of rust were starting to build-up on the cars.

A chill ran down Davis' spine again as he observed the desolate areas surrounded by the unpleasant atmosphere around them, the shivers being slightly more intense than he had, when he was aboard the wrecked remains of the Polemos. Something was not quite right according to him, from the start of the series of events, all the way to the where they all are now. As he could recall from earlier, Castle explained to him that the ship had went down due to the rocket propulsion systems failing, which was then followed by the engines. Yet at the same time, he heard from the brunette commander over the radio, telling them that a mysterious event had triggered the cataclysmic conditions they were in. Furthermore, the black-haired Spartan observed that everything around them was virtually devoid of life, all except for themselves as they continue to roam across foreign lands. This led to the ultimate question that all four of them, including Davis that ruled their minds right now: what exactly caused all of this to happen?

Something did _**not**_ feel right at all.

As the squad of four ZAFT Specters made their way towards a small village, having travelled hundreds of kilometres from where they originally were, they could hear a bunch of dark-coloured ravens screeching maliciously and flapping their wings as they flew away from the branches of trees. Tracking down a one-lane dirt road, the Spartans stopped and froze right away, as they could hear a bunch of noises coming several yards away from ahead. Guttural groans echoed from the distance, before there were a series of lips smacking, followed by munching noises that sounded like the teeth of raw animals biting through raw meat. The four of them peered and looked around to find the origins of these sounds, before Davis squinted his eyes slightly to his left, and could make out a few shadows in the thinning fog ahead. He could only widen his eyes right away, pupils shrinking, and letting out a faint gasp of pure fear to himself in what sights that he took upon.

Some metres away, there was a gruesome scene occurring to the left of the road, where a semi-trailer was sitting on its side next to a tree. Smoke billowed out from the front-end of the vehicle, while three figures were squatted down close to another figure that lay in the middle of the pack. However, as Davis could stare in horror, there were puddles of blood everywhere around the area. Crimson-red bodily fluids pooled around and outward the desecrated corpse of the vehicle's driver, with the dried blood having been stuck to the trunk of the tree, and elsewhere. The three figures surrounding the body of the driver weren't just tending to him; they were feasting upon every layer of his bare flesh. Sharp teeth dug in and tore out the bloody excess, as the three figures were seen with bloody patches all around their skins, their skin complexions being a more sickly-white variation of what they were. They were all dressed in clothing that were ragged and nearly reduced to tatters.

The four men continued to stare at the horrific scene in front of them, before they slowly turned to each other with their eyes widened open.

"D…did you all of you…see that?" Franco gasped at Brooks.

Brooks was deeply unsettled, even in his quiet responses. "I do…"

Castle panted heavily to himself, the fear overwhelming him every moment. "No…this can't be…"

Davis could only let out a quieted response matching that of Brooks. "…It _really_ is."

Without warning, the bald-headed figure that feasted among the three, had sensed that there were lively beings right behind him. He slowly got himself up, turning around at the same time, before he let out hissing snarl of anger with bright red eyes shining through the fog. This caused the four Spartans to jolt in reaction, reaching out their sniper rifles before pointing the barrel ends at the figure ahead, cocking the slides on their firearms. The loud hisses and snarls of anger then turned into blood-curdling screeches, as the possessed, bald-headed freak rushed right towards the four men standing next to each other.

"He's coming right towards us!" An aghast Castle shouted.

"Which one of you guys are going to _**kill **_him?" Franco freaked out, on the edge.

Raising his high-powered rifle up to firing position, Davis steadied his aim through the magnified optics on top of the gun, the crosshairs in the scope lining up on the figure barreling towards them.

"Come on, shoot him!" Brooks roared. "He's getting even closer to us!"

Scrunching up his face in an indignant manner, Davis held his breath and emptied his lung, as he could focus in on the head of the male that charged straight at them. With no jittering around with the scope, Davis landed the intersecting dot onto the forehead of the freak that was now just a few metres away from them. At the same time he had released his breath, he pulled away at the trigger with his right index finger.

A thunderous roar ripped into the air, as the flash of a bullet being fired lit up from the barrel end of Davis' sniper rifle.

* * *

_**To be continued in PART TWO.**_


End file.
